An Important Date
by xonceinadream
Summary: Somebody has forgotten their anniversary and Kurt is 99.9% sure it's not him. Okay, he's 75% sure. Okay, well, he's pretty sure at least.


Blaine stops as he enters the kitchen, halfway through pulling off his bowtie and already free of his coat and shoes, left by the front door. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt asks, not bothering to turn around. He's paying very close attention to the cake that's in the oven. One wrong move and it could very well ruin their entire evening. And considering how important this evening is, Kurt isn't going to let that happen.

There's a moment of silence and Kurt chances a glance back, taking in his confused expression and the way that he doesn't seem to quite know what to do with himself. Kurt feels his heart sink. "Isn't it Sebastian's night to cook?"

Kurt turns back to the stove because okay, Blaine can be forgiven for that. "Yes. And he called saying he'd be a bit late tonight but that doesn't matter. Because you know we rotate planning on special nights." It's hinty. It sounds hinty. And Kurt knows that Blaine recognizes the hintiness of it.

"It's a special night?"

Setting his jaw, Kurt leans forward, putting up a finger to make Blaine wait and he pulls the cake out, setting it on the stove to cool. When he's sure that the cake is properly risen and not going to fall, he gestures Blaine out of the kitchen just in case he really can't help but yell. "Excuse me?"

Blaine winces at Kurt's tone and Kurt can practically see the way that his mind is working, as if he's going through every single important date in the calendar. "Okay, I'm lost," he finally says. "What day is it? Our wedding anniversary was a few weeks ago and me and Seb and you and Seb don't celebrate our day of meetings until the fall."

"You're missing a date. The three of us? The day we made it official? Is that ringing a bell?" Kurt asks, carefully veiled anger in his voice and he crosses his arms tight over his chest. Underneath the anger is a fair bit of hurt. He can't believe that Blaine can't remember.

Blaine looks at Kurt a moment, blinking and opening his mouth before closing it. "I'm all sweaty from rehearsal. I'm going to shower. Sebastian should be here soon."

The anger on Kurt's face immediately takes a turn for the worse and he shakes his head at the way that Blaine is evading the fact that he _forgot their anniversary_. "Fine. At least he'll remember our anniversary."

"Yeah, you know he's always bragging about being able to remember dates better than either of us. Whatever they teach him at that law school," Blaine says, stepping forward and standing up on the very tips of his toes to kiss Kurt's forehead. "I love you."

With that, Blaine heads off to shower. Something's off, Kurt knows. Blaine should be groveling at his feet right now in forgiveness for the ultimate sin of forgetting their anniversary. But he's not even saying a word, just heading off to shower. Are they planning a surprise? Oh that must be it. Well, Kurt is glad that he didn't say anything that he might've regretted.

It's only a few minutes before the door opens and Sebastian comes in. As always, he looks rushed, too much work and too little time, too little sleep since he definitely insists on keeping their sex life very active. Kurt nearly pounces on him when he comes in, turning and waving his spatula at Sebastian, cringing as some hot grease splatters off it and Sebastian jumps back. "Not the suit!"

"Sorry. But you remember what day it is, right?" Sebastian raises his eyebrows and Kurt won't admit that his voice is much more pleading now as he tosses the spatula into the sink. "Right? Seb, it's our anniversary. The three of us… You forgot? How could you both forget?"

Sebastian looks at Kurt, blinks over in the direction of the bathroom where he can hear Blaine singing. "Kurt… you're joking right?" Kurt just looks stubbornly at Sebastian and the taller man rolls his eyes as he loosens his tie to pull it off and shrugs off his jacket. "And I'm the one that's overworked. Kurt, our anniversary is on Friday. Me and Blaine collaborated to get you tickets to that idiotic musical you've been dying to see and is sold out. You really have Mr. Broadway to thank for it."

"Hey!" They both look up at Blaine's voice. He's naked save for a towel wrapped around his waist and Kurt cringes at the way that he's dripping water all over the place but he knows that Blaine will clean it up so it doesn't matter. "That's supposed to be a surprise."

Kurt looks between the two of them, sure that now they're just collaborating because their anniversary is tonight. Exactly three weeks after Kurt and Blaine had celebrated their first wedding anniversary, six months after Sebastian moved in after his parents cut him off and he'd needed a place to finish law school. And their wedding anniversary was- Oh… Oh no. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Ah, he's doing some mental calculations. Don't hurt yourself," Sebastian snarks, tossing his jacket to the side and stepping around Kurt into the kitchen to see what he had cooked. Sebastian would never admit how much he loved Kurt and Blaine's nights to cook, always enjoying home-cooked meals. His nights he generally just took them out to restaurants.

After a moment of yeah, he's an idiot, Kurt shakes his head. "Oh my god."

Sebastian hums under his breath after looking in the pot on the stove and goes to kiss first Kurt's cheek and then Blaine's. "Embarrassed?" Sebastian asks and Kurt can't even look at him, instead choosing to look over at the cake.

"I made cake and everything…" Kurt says, letting his voice trails off as he thinks about it. "Wait, you got me tickets to- Oh my god!"

They both laugh as he throws himself at them, not caring about the fact that Sebastian's suit is going to get rumpled or that Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and the towel drops to the floor. "It was supposed to be a surprise," Blaine says, somewhat grumpily.

Sebastian shrugs, kissing Kurt's temple since it's easily in reach, his face pressed against Blaine's shoulder and he might be kind of close to tears. Almost. Even his strong pull as an up and coming fashion designer hadn't been able to score him tickets to the super important, everybody is talking about, supposed to be the next big thing musical. And Friday is opening night. Kurt knows how lucky that he is. "I thought that Kurt might actually splash me with the grease if he thought that I'd truly forgotten."

Kurt shifts, about to step on Sebastian's toes before remembering what shoes that he has on and so he pinches his side instead. "Well, damn it. Now I need to find you guys something else that's extra special. I kind of-" He closes his mouth and just smiles sweetly. Okay, they don't exactly need to know what he planned. After all, it's supposed to be a surprise.

"Is it a sexual act?" Sebastian asks, sounding excited and Kurt laughs, moving to wrap his arms fully around Sebastian, pressing his face into Sebastian's neck and breathing in. He loves Blaine more than life itself, is legally married to him although that's not important to them anymore but the thought of divorcing had been out of the question. But being held by Blaine doesn't feel like being held by Sebastian. Sebastian just has a way of pulling Kurt close that makes him breathless.

"It's not a sexual act. But play your cards right…"

"Don't encourage him," Blaine says with a laugh, bending down and wrapping the towel around his waist although, at this point, he's already dry.

Kurt practically dances back over to the stove to finish dinner, feeling a bit ridiculous because yeah, apparently he's horrible at this. Sebastian's the one who remembers dates.

"But since you made cake, we may as well celebrate. Being with you two is reason enough to celebrate every day."

The other two both look at Sebastian when he says that, both of them somewhat surprised. It's not that they don't know how much he loves them. He says it often enough. But he doesn't say things like that, not like Blaine and Kurt so often do. "Aw," Blaine says sweetly with a soft smile and softer eyes.

Rolling his own eyes, Sebastian grabs his jacket and tie again, already turning towards their bedroom. "Don't look at me that way. You're going to make me sick."

Of course, that just means that Kurt and Blaine both have to nearly tackle Sebastian with sweet, playful kisses. Sebastian only halfheartedly pushes them away before they all just pile into the bedroom and Sebastian promises that he can get them all off before Kurt needs to check on dinner.

Dinner burns but none of them care.


End file.
